


Prompt 4 - "You thought you could get away with this?"

by jarongallowsarm (Chocavy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of violence I guess, you can interpret this as Mevolent/Serpine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocavy/pseuds/jarongallowsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt from tumblr. I mostly rated this Teens and Up because I'm paranoid.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt 4 - "You thought you could get away with this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr. I mostly rated this Teens and Up because I'm paranoid.

Serpine should have known it was a trap.

It hadn’t been disguised that well either. But he had been careless, and his men had not seen the attack coming until it was too late. Backed into a corner, the fight was over in less than a minute, and when he felt the shackles click around his wrists he knew he was doomed.

Vengeous didn’t talk to him as he dragged him through the palace, past the corpse of Mr. Bliss - a truly worthy adversary - and past the pool of black liquid that smelled like rotting corpses. They stopped briefly at the heavy doors that lead to the throne room.

“How’s Eliza?” Serpine asked. “I hope she recovered from our meeting two years ago.” Nothing. “She seemed quite shaken back then. Or was that your marriage?”

Vengeous didn’t say a word. Serpine glanced over to him and noticed the ashen complexion of his former comrade. His face was completely expressionless, his eyes looking ahead without focus. He looked more dead than alive. What had Mevolent done to him?

The doors to the throne room opened and they moved forward.

The room still looked like it had the last time he visited. Weapons were exhibited on the wall, and Mevolent’s battle suit gleamed in the candle light. The showcase that used to hold the scepter was empty however. Serpine felt a hint of satisfaction before he was thrown to his knees.

He could hear Mevolent entering, his soft footsteps on the stone floor. Serpine saw him through the corner of his eye as he moved towards the throne and sat down in one elegant movement. He took his time before he spoke.

“How does it feel, being back home? I hope the journey wasn’t too exhausting.”

Serpine stayed quiet.

“I must admit, I’m impressed. You went from dungeon accessory to leader of the Rebellion in less than three years. Quite the career you built there. We could have used this kind of ambition when you were still working with us. But instead you went off and joined China and her madmen. Why’s that?”

He didn’t answer.

“Come one, I know you can talk. You were always quite the charmer around here. I doubt that changed much.”

Still nothing.

“My patience is wearing thin, Nefarian.”

Serpine forced himself to remain calm as he looked up at Mevolents face and met his gaze through the veil. “You are insane,” he said, “And only a lunatic would follow you.”

Mevolent didn’t say anything, just looked at the Baron. Vengeous nodded, then gripped Serpine’s hair and bashed his face against the floor.

“You used to be my right hand, my best general. Now look at you. Pathetic.” He sighed as Serpine groaned. "Guards,” he called out to the men posted at the door, “take him away.“

 

* * *

 

Serpine was convinced he would be tried and executed by the morning, but when the sun went up he was still alive, chained to the wall in a small chamber somewhere in the dungeons. His throat was dry and his stomach empty and he was pretty sure his nose was broken as well. The shackles cut into the flesh of his wrist, but all he could do was stay still and hope that someone would soon put him out of his misery.

Around noon the door to his chamber was opened and Mevolent strode in.

He didn’t say anything at first. Serpine could feel his eyes on him, sharp like daggers. How he had admired him all these years ago; it was almost funny.

“It didn’t have to be like this,” Mevolent said at last. Serpine didn’t respond. “We worked together for centuries. You could have basked in our glory. Instead, you’re our prisoner.” He shook his head. “You knew treason is punishable by death.”

“Only if you get caught,” Serpine said, aware that he was in no position to be this bold. Then again, he was going to die anyway.

“You thought you could get away with this?” Mevolent asked and shook his head. “I always thought you were a smart man, Nefarian. There is no way to stop me. You of all people should know that.”

“If you’re here to kill me, just finish the damn job already.”

“Kill you?” Mevolent sounded genuinely puzzled. “You think you’re going to get away that easily? Please.” He chuckled. “We’ll talk again, I can assure you that much. And when we do … well, let’s just say one of us will have more fun than the other.”

He was about to leave when Serpine called after him. “What are you going to do? Torture me? Don’t bother.”

Mevolent kept walking. “I’ll think of something,” he said in a voice that made Serpine shiver, “don’t you worry about that.”


End file.
